


to Krypton and back

by cosmicidiot



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex has an awful gaydar, Brainy just thinks they're in love but is told not to say anything, Cat is super jealous but Kara's heart belongs to Lena, F/F, I hate Mon-El, I think I hate James more, James and Mon-el are only here to be the antagonists, Kara and Lena are gay disasters, Kelly just knows, Nia and Sam are cheering them on, Ruby just wants them to get together so she has 2 sets of married aunts, rest in pussy James Olsen, rest in pussy Mon-El
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicidiot/pseuds/cosmicidiot
Summary: one-shot book of mine from inspiration I get during school because it's boring. They're not interconnected unless I indicate so so if someone dies it's not the same in the next chapter.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kara_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_danvers/gifts).



"Um- she'll be here any minute." Jess said. Lena had a meeting with some possible investors now, and she wasn't seeming to show. "Would anyone like water?" Jess asked nervously. This was the first time she could remember that Lena hadn't come, and she had been in the office with the CEO earlier that day. "If this is such an inconvenience for her, maybe we should just leave." one of the men sighed. Jess pulled a blank. She didn't usually have to entertain the investors, and she didn't know what to do. 

"Maybe we should just go to her office." one of the other men suggested. Jess sighed and nodded. She had absolutely no idea what to do in a room full of rich men, she usually just reminded Lena that she had to meet with them. As she got in the elevator with the ten or so men and Sam, she felt very small. "I don't understand how she does this on a daily basis. The only people she recognized were Sam and James, because James and Lena were together and he attended all the investor's meeting because he was the acting CFO of CatCo. Sam was the same, except she wasn't in a relationship with Lena and is the acting CFO of L-Corp.

They stepped out of the elevator to hear music playing, Campus by Vampire Weekend. They stood there for a second, waiting for everyone to collect themselves. Some kind of commotion had happened, and suddenly Sam was on the floor. "I'm okay." she said. She stood up and Jess opened the door. It took her a second to find Lena; she wasn't sitting at her desk.

She was in the middle of the room, kissing a blonde woman passionately. Suddenly an image popped into Jess's head, and was confirmed by the glasses frame tangled in the mess of blonde hair, that the mysterious woman was Kara Danvers.

Everyone gasped, and James made a noise of rage. Sam let out a small cheer. She had been rooting for them. James stormed in and Kara gasped. She let go of Lena and Lena whipped around to face James, turning red. She hadn't noticed anyone come in. Jess stood still for a few seconds, before her and Sam yelled "Finally!" at the same time. James turned around and glared at them.

"You were cheating on me? With HER? She's not even gay! And neither are you!" James yelled. The investors pulled out their phones. Kara's mouth opened and closed, and Sam walked over and stood beside her. "Are you telling me what I can and can't be, Mr. Olsen?" Lena asked. "Yes! Because we're in a relationship!" he said angrily. "James, don't be daft. This relationship has been over for a while." Lena said.

"No, it hasn't. We. Are. Still. Together." James roared. Lena looked back at Kara, who looked like she had in Kaznia, when she was trying to tell Lena they should go up, and it gave Lena a boost of confidence somehow. "No, we're not." Lena said firmly. James looked enraged. "What, have the past few months meant nothing to you?" he asked. 

Lena shrugged and nodded at Jess, who called security. James was escorted out, and Sam expressed her bad feelings about the man.

"He always seemed off to me..." she said. Lena shrugged. She was still a little shocked, and definitely not ready to be outed, but she knew it was coming whether she wanted it to or not. Kara was still standing there, eyes glossy. "Kara?" Lena asked. "I- wha- mm-" Kara spluttered. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara. 

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Lena whispered, both women melting into the hug. Sam made goo-goo eyes, and the hug broke apart. "Are you guys together now?" Sam asked. Lena looked to Kara, who gave her a look. "Yes." Lena said. Sam cheered. Meanwhile, James was staring up at the CEO's office from the ground.


	2. I'm Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is being driven out of her mind, surely. At least it's by her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during a solar flare!!!!

Kara stood beside Jess as they waited for the new security to let them through. Apparently, they were only letting Lena through, and it was causing a cloud of people in the lobby. They stood there for a minute, Kara looking around. There were 50-70 people in the lobby, and more were streaming in. 

Lena walked in, shocked by the amount of people standing and yelling. "What is going on?" she demanded, walking to the front of everyone. "They're not letting anyone except you through, because apparently, even though they're wearing L-Corp badges, you didn't give the go-ahead." Jess said, looking over her shoulder. Kara, and her slightly pink face, had gotten lost in the sea of people that was growing by the minute.

"That's ridiculous! Let anyone with an L-Corp badge through." Lena instructed the guard. He nodded, allowing a flood of people to enter through the doors to actually do their jobs. Lena sighed as she rode up the elevator to her office. She sat down and checked for a message from Kara.

"Ms. Luthor, we have a situation that needs your attention." came a message from the head of security. Lena went downstairs, after the elevator promptly refused to open. She saw Kara, a very flustered and overwhelmed Kara, attempting to argue with the security. "Should we call the police?" he asked. "No. Let her through." Lena demanded. He groaned and moved.

Lena pulled Kara against her side as they began the trudging up the stairs. "The new security people are insane." Lena said, walking up a little bit. "At first I was at the front with Jess, but I tripped and got lost in a crowd of people." Kara explained. Lena sighed. "I don't know what's up with them. Obviously, if the have an L-Corp badge, they work here. I shouldn't have had to give the go-ahead." Lena said. Kara nodded as they reached the top

They walked in, and Kara sat down at a chair. "I brought lunch, it would've been more healthy but-" Lena cut her off. "Kara, it's okay. We both knew you weren't gonna bring anything healthy." Lena said. Kara blushed. "So, did you hear about those attacks on alien refuge centers?" Lena asked. Kara swallowed and nodded.

"It's awful, really. They were just trying to make a home for themselves." Kara said. Lena nodded. As they finished up, they both stood. "So, do you... want to go on a walk?" Lena asked. Kara nodded, and they left her office. As they walked around National City, they began to feel disheartened. You could practically feel the fear in the air.

As they were walking, Kara felt something hit her in the back, and she fell forward, knocking the wind out of herself. Lena stood for a second before bending down to help her up, when she was what Kara was looking at. A group of people were beating up an alien woman, and she saw Kara's eye's flash. 

"Kara no- Kara!" Lena yelled, as Kara ran over to the group of people. "Stop!" Kara yelled, waving her arms around. Someone drew a gun on her. "Kara!" Lena yelled, her limbs freezing. Her best friend was about to be shot. Her best friend- was fighting an armed gunman?!

Lena watched in shock as Kara wrestled the gun away from the man and threw it into the water, helping the alien woman up. "Thank you... I have to get home to my kids." the woman said. Kara nodded, walking back to Lena.

Lena hit her shoulder. "Ow!" Kara said, holding her shoulder. "You are going to make me lose my marbles! I'm telling your sister about this." Lena said, running and pulling her phone out Kara protested loudly, chasing after her.


End file.
